WWW Song Contest
#46 Canadian Song Festival is the national selection that selects Canada's entry for WWW Song Contest #45. Results #47 Canadian Song Festival is the national selection that selects Canada's entry for WWW Song Contest #45. Results #48-49 Entry internally selected behind closed doors, by CBC and a jury panel. #50 #51 Entry internally selected behind closed doors, by CBC and a jury panel. #52 Entry internally selected behind closed doors, by CBC and a jury panel. Only previous Canadian participants in WWW Song Contest were considered to celebrate ten editions since the return of the nation. Ultimately, one of two non-qualifiers Alessia Cara was chosen as the entrant with her song with Zedd, becoming the most popular Canadian entry in the competition to date. #53 Following the announcement of Alessia Cara for WWW Song Contest 52, CBC hinted of a potential open submission process, that if chosen as the method, would be the first time CBC called for submissions from Canadian artists. Previously, CBC internally selected world-class singer Celine Dion holding a national selection with two songs but ultimately failed to qualify in WWWSC. Despite the rumors, CBC internally selected Shawn Hook and Vanessa Hudgens with their song "Reminding Me". #54 After the results of #53 were revealed, CBC stated that the #54 entry "would be electropop". A few days later, CBC held a national selection with five internally chosen artists. Results #55-66 Entry internally selected behind closed doors, by CBC and a jury panel. For the 56th contest, CBC decided to send a more known song due to the flop of previous edition. Following Brancati's result of receiving the fewest points in Canada's history, in the 57th edition, CBC opted to send a rock song in the 58th for the first time since CBC's Canadian debut in the 43rd edition. For the 60th edition, CBC had considered many options, before being declined to send one particular entry. As a result, CBC's second choice was the return of Betta Lemme, which was only possible considering the edition was special. In the 61st edition, in a partnership-sponsorship with CTV and its distributors, CBC exclusively chose the Canadian contestant via reality series . Controversy later arose as winners Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine were not chosen, however media reported that they were "unable to sign to be the contestant due to scheduling conflict(s)." In the 64th edition, CBC exclusively chose Marie-Mai with Empire without any call for songs or artists, as the broadcaster narrowly ruled out her song in the past two editions. In the 65th edition, CBC hinted that an Israeli-Canadian singer would represent the nation with a Hebrew-language song, as the contest was being held in Israel, that of which was also echoed by media. However, plans reportedly "fell through" and CBC selected Bobby Bazini with C'est la vie at the last minute, which resulted in the nation's first non-qualification in 12 editions. In the 66th edition, CBC reportedly had two songs in mind, but "overwhelmingly" decided on choosing Avril Lavigne's Head Above Water, considering she is a two-time Retro winner and her song had performed "much better commercially." In the past, CBC has stated that "never say never about another national selection." Having only once initiated a full selection, a result of the #53 non-qualification, Canada has yet to go national since then. It was widely speculated after Canada's non-qualification in the 65th edition, that CBC would opt to go nationally. However, the broadcaster instead opted for an international singer for the first time since its victory in the 62nd edition with Céline Dion. Since CBC's debut, Canada has consistently called for artists to send their songs in an open call, with an exception for some editions, when a private call for commercially successful singers, or some editions when no call had been made at all. CBC's programming schedule for 2018 Q4 unveiled that the broadcaster had no plans for a national selection, for the rest of the year. Some music critics and journalists have stated that "CBC shall partner with another station (CTV, Much, MTV,Sony Music,e.g.) in order to have a proper selection, rather than its 'limited opportunity for aspiring artists, by leaving the decision to 'CBC and a jury panel'. Not just that, but allowing the audience to have a say in the act, would also increase the engagement and public interest." Following these reports, it was subsequently reported that "CBC would be willing to have a consistent national selection, only in the condition that all fees towards it would be 'paid by a third party'."